


Falling From Cloud 9

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bullying, Embarassing Photos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out, Mother Hen Vil, Not exactly rape but I wouldn’t risk it, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rook and Vil are literally your mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: Girls, remember when boys used to go up to you for no reason and ask you out? But then you find out that they only did it because they were dared to by their friends to lose their virginity. That’s what this story is!PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!!!
Relationships: Rook Hunt & Reader, Rook Hunt/Reader, Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit, Vil Schoenheit & Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Kudos: 67





	Falling From Cloud 9

Come to the courtyard at 10. I'll be waiting~❤️

Your heart was pounding wildly in your chest as you finished your makeup. It was during alchemy class when you were slipped the note from your crush.

Everytime you read the note in your classes, or even felt your fingers brush against the paper in your pocket, your heart thudded. It was like a drum was in your chest and your brain would turn to mush.

The evening couldn't have come soon enough.

You finished placing a stray lock of hair in place before deciding you were ready. The courtyard was not far a walk from Pomefiore's dorms, but you wanted to be there early.

The outfit you had selectively picked was sexy and mature. You even slipped in a couple foil packets--if it was best case scenario, you never know.

Safety first!

Now, you just had to make it to the courtyard as quiet as possible--Vil had a strict curfew of be in bed at ten, lights out at eleven.

You had your heels in your hand so you could walk down the hallway barefoot. Thankfully the hallway had a long rug over the cold, wooden floors making it easier to be quiet.

You tip-toed down the hall keeping your head on a swivel. When you arrived to the corner of a hallway, you cautiously peeked around the wall. You didn't even hear a single noise when a hand suddenly covered your mouth. You shrieked, but thankfully the leather glove muffled it from being loud.

"What are you doing sneaking around, birdie?"

Rook?

You moved your head and saw it was indeed the huntsman. He wasn't as bad as running into Vil, but he was a higher gamble of getting you in trouble than a normal student.

Then again of the Pomefiore students jumped at the chance of snitching to Vil to get his approval.

With Rook being very close to Vil--you question if they're dating--it was a high risk. Then again Rook was a close friend with you and seemed to adore you like a little sister.

You turned around to face him, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Rook, what are you doing?" You hissed.

"I could ask the same of you madamosille. Are you going out on a date?" His eyes traveled down with a smirk.

You blushed and tucked your hands in your arms. "Don't worry about it. Are you going to rat me out to Vil now?"

"Not if you tell me who you're seeing."

"Rook!"

The huntsman grinned with a chuckle, "Or of course, I can report right away to Vil-sama."

Fuck.

"Fine. It's... it's the guy from Pomefiore I've been liking." You muttered.

"Oh?"

You blushed with a love-sick smile on your lips.

"He told me to meet him in the courtyard at ten. Isn't that romantic?"

"Wee wee! Just be safe, madamosille." Rook said.

He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on your brow. When he pulled away you nodded before scurrying off.

Rook's eyes narrowed in worry, your crush was known to be a trickster.

But would he be so cruel as to pull a trick on you?...

It seemed like time was ticking by so slowly.

You were waiting in the courtyard as your crush had said, several minutes early. He didn't specify where but you picked the bench in front of the koi pond.

The small pond was lit up with lights for the safety of the students and staff. The water changed colors slowly with the aid of the lights illuminating the fish in the water.

It was kinda soothing to watch.

You glanced down at your phone, it was past ten o clock by a few minutes.

Maybe they were running late?

Or did they get caught by Vil or another teacher?

What if they cancelled?

You did have to admit to yourself it was odd of them to suddenly ask you out. They never really seemed to notice you in your alchemy class, or even talked to you before. You nervously chewed on the inside of your cheeks.

The courtyard was rather dark at night with very few light sources available. If a wild predator were to find it's way in here, you would be done for.

Duh, that's why the curfew was in place for--to keep students from doing illegal or sexual things on school grounds--as well as for the danger of nocturnal predators.

God those damn heels were so painful to wear!

You reached down and hooked the back of them allowing your aching feet to slip out.

Relief.

Just then you heard footsteps.

A silhouette of a human being stepped closer into the light.

It was your crush.

Being a fellow Pomefiore student, he was dressed handsomely. His makeup looked flawless and his clothing was more elegant and mature, just a bit toned down from yours.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hey." You greeted back.

"Sorry, you were probably waiting for me for a while."

"I-It's no problem." You lied, as if you weren't scared or worried. Thank god for the low, tinted light hiding the blush on your cheeks.

He strolled over and sat down beside you in the most graceful way possible. The low lighting highlighted his gorgeously, chiseled features.

"So...why did you invite me here?" You asked trying to start a conversation.

"I just wanted to talk to you," He answered with a shy shrug, "I was too nervous to talk to you during alchemy class cuz ya know...you're really pretty."

The flush on your cheeks only seemed to grow hotter. He was scared of talking to you because you were pretty? Does this dude even look in a mirror at how handsome he is?

"I think you're...really handsome." You commented.

This was so awkward, you always struggled with flirting and confidence. Vil was mentoring you on it, which was difficult but it seemed to work.

When you lifted your eyes from the bench you saw he was awfully close to your face, his head tilted. You met him halfway pressing your lips against his. Kissing was not your strength, but your crush surely made up for your lack of experience.

His lips were soft and gentle, his hands sliding up your arm from your wrist to your neck.

Was that a click noise?

He trailed down from your lips to your neck gently suckling and biting.

That was when you were sure you heard a click.

"What's that noise?" You whispered.

The boy hummed, not pulling his lips off of you. This time you swore you heard a clicking noise, but you couldn't tell clicking of what. His other hand slid up your legs under your skirt. 

"I'm serious!" You snapped pulling his hand out.

His handsome features turned into a sort of disappointed scowl.

"There is something clicking." You hissed.

"Just ignore it." He leaned forward again and you took his shoulders pushing him away.

"I don't feel comfortable, I'm going to go look." You stood up but your crush quickly grabbed onto your wrist.

"I told you it's nothing." He snarled.

There was something clearly off, he could see the suspicion in your eyes. His scowl turned into a gentle smile.

"C'mon...don't leave me yet. We're just getting started."

"I-I..."

CRUNCH!

A silhouette of a human fell from a bush. When you peered closer you saw it was one of the first years of Pomefiore. He scrambled to grab his phone that was lit up with the pictures app on the screen.

"You idiot!" Your crush snarled.

"Y-You know this creep?!" You shrieked.

The man sighed and turned to you opening his mouth as if he had a reasonable explaination.

Instead he gave you a shove.

Right into the koi pond.

The pond was deeper than originally thought, especially when one is pushed in. You sat up completely soaked, the water just below your chest.

You heard cackling and clicking noises. Your heart sunk seeing the two boys were laughing at you, the freshman frantically taking photos. You realized your legs were spread apart with only the mini skirt you were wearing revealing your vulnerable area.

You quickly closed them but it was too late, as the camera kept snapping. You stood up to get out, but you failed to release just how slippery the bottom was. You fell again, scratching your palms and knees on the rough fabric below.

Your crush continued laughing like he was a mad man. You grabbed the rock edge and pulled yourself out of the pond.

The water was freezing cold causing you to shiver.

As if to add salt to the wound your crush sneered.

"How did you even get into Pomefiore you ugly, fool?"

He walked away and the first year took several more photos before following after him like a lost puppy. You sniffed, holding yourself tight as if that would heal you from the horrible scenario that just happened.

You needed to get back and change, the water was freezing. You held back your tears not trusting if they had actually walked away. You sniffed and wiped at your cheek leaving smeared makeup at the back of your hand.

You no doubt looked like a drowned racoon right now.

You stood up and grabbed your heels before heading out. The cool night air once bearable was now freezing. The sexy white blouse you wore stuck to your skin and was opaque.

What was worse was that if you moved your arms anyone could easily see your bra--or see through it. It was made of a thin, sexy lingere lace which was also see through from the water.

Your bare toes were red and swollen making it painful to walk on the dirt path. Your fingers were in just as bad condition, even tucked under your arms they weren't getting any warmer.

When you happened to glance behind you, there was wet footprints and drips leading back to you.

Shit.

Hopefully you would dry just enough before you reached the castle. Vil would surely have a stroke if you left a trail of dirt and water in the dorm. Then again, Vil was at the back of your things to worry about right now.

You didn't give much of a damn for anything. You were just embarrassed by the guy of your dreams and then had embarrassing photos taken of you.

You felt so violated and betrayed.

The hard lump in your throat returned causing tears to come to your eyes. You angrily wiped them away reminding yourself that you could cry in a few minutes when you were safely back into your room.

No better place to have a nice cry than in a boiling hot shower. Until then you had to make it there.

It didn't take too long for you to arrive to the doors.

You carefully pushed one of the doors open just enough for you to slid in the crack and close it with out causing too much noise. The long and spacious hallway caused noises to be very echoey and loud.

You hurried across the entrance rug--as soon as you were to open the door you were safe stepping into the gigantic area rug into the main lobby.

It felt like you were stepping on broken glass when your bare feet touched the cold tiling. Your ankles wobbled with every slow and careful step to the doors.

Thankfully your feet were dry so you didn't have to worry about slipping. At last you arrived to the doors and carefully opened one before slipping through once again.

Your back was to the room as you slowly shut the door.

"Why so sneaky?"

You screamed and turned around, your back slamming into the door.

Fuck! It was Vil!

He looked less than displeased to see you, sitting regally on the couch. At the couch across from him was Rook lounging back with his leg crossed.

"You...you fuckin' snitched?!" You snarled at the huntsman.

Vil stood, "Rook did not report you. We caught another couple of students carelessly stomping in and cackling. They mentioned you also broke curfew, as if that would save them from punishment."

Vil took a few steps forward narrowing his eyes.

"What happened to you?"

Rook suddenly stood and hurried over when he saw your condition.

"I...I fell." You lied.

You were afraid if you spoke the truth you would end up crying in front of them--and that was the last thing you wanted to do.

"Into a bath tub?" Vil asked.

You shoulders shook as you ducked your head in shame. There was a weight draped across your shoulders. Rook had draped his school uniform jacket upon you noticing you were shivering violently.

"Did he do this to you?" Rook asked.

Vil sighed and touched your cold face causing you to look up. His face showed remorse as he examined the messy makeup on your face.

"Go take a warm shower and then come back here immeadiately after." Vi ordered.

"I just want to go to bed." You muttered.

"Sweet potato, you cannot go to bed at this state. Rook, make sure she follows through." The huntsman nodded and gently took your shoulder, guiding you to your room.

"Did he do this?" Rook asked, his voice low with aggravation.

You didn't trust your voice and instead nodded. The rest of the walk was uncharacteristically silent until you arrived to your room.

"I'll wait on the bed." Rook still sounded as cheerful as ever, but his cheeriness was eerie for the situation.

You didn't glance his way as you grabbed comfortable pajamas and undergarments. You dared a peek at yourself in the mirror; at least your makeup wasn't as badly smudged as you had assumed.

Although your mascara was a dripping, inky, smeared mess and the redness of your nose made you look like a clown.

You felt like a clown...

In the shower you had a nice, good cry as you warmed and cleaned yourself up. You were quick knowing Rook and Vil were waiting for you, but it did at least make you feel a little better.

When you stepped out Rook gave you a gentle smile, "Feel better, madamosille?"

"A little." You sniffed, rubbing your sore cheeks.

The huntsman once again accompanied you back to the main room. This time he was much more of a jabber mouth, jabbering away about light hearted things.

Like the chipmunk he rescued and nursed before setting them back into the wild. Or how he discovered a hidden forest where a rare flower bloomed.

It made the walk back to the main living room more comfortable. When you walked in the smell of tea pulled you in.

Vil had set down three tea cups and a tea pot on the coffee table. When you say down Vil poured the hot tea into the cups. You picked yours up and smelled it; the one scent you could recognize was lavender. Being an expert potion-maker meant he was also very good at making tea.

"May you explain to me what happened?" Vil asked softly.

You took another sip of your tea avoiding eye contact.

"You were to meet at the courtyard, is that correct?" You choked but nodded slowly.

Vil frowned noticing tears forming in your swollen eyes. He reached over to touch your knee, noticing your freshly scraped wounds.

"Did he hurt you?" Vil questioned.

You swallowed but your voice was still a creaky mess. "He-He shoved me...i-into the koi pond.

"That explains why you were soaking wet. I will have to have...a little talk with him." Vil said.

"Was that all he did?" Rook questioned.

You visibly stiffened. "That was it."

The model narrowed his eyes as a few tears dripped from your eyes. Rook who sat beside you, pulled you into a gentle side hug.

"Madame, there's no need to be afraid--Vil won't be mad at you." He comforted, brushing a few stray locks of hair from your face.

You hid your face in your hands as a sob slipped past your lips. Rook held you tighter as you desperately wiped at your face. Your eyes were already swollen and red and rubbing at your face was just making it worse.

After a minute you managed to gather yourself enough to speak.

"He...He had one of his friends take embarrassing...eh, lewd photos of me." There was a high tension in the room of intense anger.

Rook's grip on your shoulder got tighter. 

"He did what now?"

Although it sounded like a question, Vil wasn't asking you to repeat yourself. His hand pulled away from your knee to curl into a fist. Even Rook who was always cheerful and sweet was visibly upset.

"It's because I'm the only girl of the school...isn't it?" You sniffed.

"Or perhaps he's jealous of your close relationship with Vil-sama." Rook said.

"Tt, a bastard who believes that humiliating others in such a pitiful way is no greater than gum on my shoe." He spat.

"I'm so sorry...I was so stupid." You sobbed.

Vil's eyes softened as he sat down beside you gently taking your hand. It honestly felt kinda nice being lightly squished between Vil and Rook. They both has this sort of relaxing aura to them, or maybe it was the tea.

Either way you felt safe.

Vil kissed your forehead and you felt warm inside.

"Do not let that rotted potato upset you darling, we'll take care of everything."

"So I'm not in trouble?" You asked softly.

Vil gave you a look, "You'll get two extra chores for an entire week."

"Vil-sama," Rook defended.

"Hmph, you experienced enough of a punishment. Go to bed and rest now sweet potato,"

Before you could get up, you were squeezed into a tight hug between both Rook and Vil.

It was more like Rook pulled the both you and Vil in and the latter just made it a group hug.

You smiled and rested your head against Rook's shoulder.

Screw that rotted potato!

You had Vil and Rook....


End file.
